A Strange Daymare Day WARNING: EXPLICIT
WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! IF YOU FIND MINOR SWEARS INAPPROPRIATE, AVOID THIS PAGE! THANK YOU VERY MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH! Clover stretched out, somewhat tired. She was in the garage with her drums, but she didn't feel like playing at all. Rudy came in, "Why is there nothing to do lately...?" he said. Marty and Scarlett came in, feeling the same. What they heard was wind, creepy and voiceless. A bright flash of light came upon them, blinding them, and when it cleared, they seemed to be in a bleak and barren plain. "Where... are we?" said Marty, confused. "Daymare Town." Clover answered. "I recognize the sound of the wind." Trishna flashed out of nowhere, her long, black hair blowing in the wind. She stared coldly into Rudy's eyes, as does Rudy. After what seemed like 10 minutes, Trishna spoke, "Glacier." She said that in a somewhat lower voice than she normally speaks in. Rudy spoke, "Mengelie." "What?" asked Clover. "We don't exactly like each other, Clover." answered Rudy, not even looking at Clover. Trishna spoke coldly, "The Glaciers and the Mengelies have been enemies ever since our families were founded in June 16th, 1814. One of the Glaciers backstabbed the founder of the Mengelies, leaving us hating each other." "What's the difference between the Glaciers and the Mengelies?" asked Clover. "The Glaciers are mainly males and the founder was male. The Mengelies are mainly females and the founder was female. Mengelies are British. Glaciers are American." answered Trishna, narrowing her eyes to almost cat-like slits. I sense racism here... Clover thought to herself. Trishna literally disappeared right in front of Clover's eyes. "Clover, do you need something to eat?" asked Marty. "I'm not hungry right now." replied Clover. "Wow, first time I've heard you say that." said Scarlett. They started walking to what seemed like endless nothing. After about an hour, Scooter and Allan randomly appeared, making Clover jump. "Scooter?!" exclaimed Clover. "Yep." Replied Scooter. She kicked up her skateboard. "Ass whooping express!" She had a bright expression on her face. Clover was concerned about this. "Uh, are we gonna have to go up to Trishna?" she asked. Scooter shook her head, "No way, dude! I already tried that. If you try to put up a fight with her, kiss your ass goodbye, cause she'll kick it till it's bleeding! I swear, she's like some ninja or something!" She stares blankly at Clover. "Are you sure about that, Scooter?" asked Clover. Scooter nods, "She'll damn you to hell, I'm sure of it!" Scooter flips her hair to the side, and once again stares blankly at Clover. To Clover, Scooter almost looked like a Collie. Clover started to shake uncontrollably. "Clover, are you cold?" asked Marty, concerned. "No, I have no idea why I'm shaking." replied Clover. "And you're still not hungry?" asked Marty again. "Nope." replied Clover, shaking her head. "Huh. Strange." said Marty, confused. Allan had not spoken. "Oh, yeaaaaaaaah, I forgot, Allan lost his voice earlier. Well, laters!" said Scooter, skateboarding away. Allan runs after her. "Come on, Clover. Just eat something. You're scaring the crap out of me." said Marty. Clover groaned, "Ugh, fine. Gimme it." Marty hands Clover a scrap of what seemed like a cheese sandwhich. She takes a bite, and feels struck with a stinging feeling. "OW!" She falls on her back. "There. Happy? HAPPY?!" Clover yelled at Marty. Clover got back up, feeling weak. "Now let's go!" She walked rather quickly to where she thought was the right way. Marty, Rudy and Scarlett had finally caught up to Clover after she had finally slowed down. "Hey Marty? Remember 6 years ago? You used to chase me around just to get me in bed, and you always got tired? Yeah, I'd be tired too." Clover said blankly, staring at Marty from the corner of her eye. "Especially with a big chef belly and all those burgers you eat." continued Clover, blankly. Exactly 30 minutes later, Clover was yelling and her voice was raspy. "AND WHEN YOU GOT THE FREAKING JOB, YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME STRAIGHTAWAY!" Scarlett whispered to Marty, "Uh, isn't she a little out of control right now?" "Yeah, I've never seen her like this before!" replied Marty, "I HEARD THAT!" Clover continued yelling. "YOU WOULD EVEN BOTHER TO DO THIS THING? AND NOW THANKS TO TRISHNA, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE OR HAVE OUR ASSES KICKED!" Marty was surprised that Clover actually swore for the first time. Trishna flashed in front of them, making Clover stop abruptly. Trishna ran closer to Rudy, and Clover screams and finds herself in her bed. "Oh, thank god, it was only a dream..." she moaned to herself. Her vision was foggy and she felt weak and tired. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:30 AM. She fell back down and closed her eyes. End. Category:Stories written by G Category:Browse Category:NSFW stories